


Interogation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: "What is your name?"





	Interogation

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Questions Only"

"What is your name?"

"Would you bother to answer if I asked you yours?"

"What is your name?"

"Should I take that as a 'no,' then?"

"What is your name?"

"Would you believe me if I said MouseKat?"

"What is your name?"

"Should I take _that_ as a 'no,' then?"

"What is your name?"

"Does it even matter what I answer?"

"Why were you in the outer zones?"

"Wait, is that a new question? Will wonders never cease?"

"Why were you in the outer zones?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was supposed to meet this guy from a personal ad?"

"Why were you in the outer zones?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Why were you in the outer zones?"

"Something like a distant booming sound? You hear that? No?"

"Why were you- what? What is that? Who is out there?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

\---

"You miss us yet?"

"If by miss you mean ‘what took you so long?’"


End file.
